1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of liquid and other fluid dispensers, and certain embodiments are particularly directed to, for example, cleaning fluid dispensers having dispensing and wiping surfaces.
2. Description
Various devices and objects tend to require periodic cleaning and/or sanitizing to maintain a satisfactory appearance, operating efficiency, and/or level of cleanliness. For example, various electronic devices, such as cell phones, smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers, e-readers, computer keyboards, electronic displays, and the like, may become soiled with dust, dirt, germs, fingerprints, spilled liquids, etc. A user, however, has few convenient options for cleaning or sanitizing the device.
One option to clean and/or sanitize a device is to wipe the device with a disposable cleaning or sanitizing wipe that has been pre-impregnated with cleaning or sanitizing fluid. However, because typically the entire wipe is used and thrown away (even if only a small portion of the fluid in the wipe is required), such options may not be preferred.
Another option to clean and/or sanitize a device is to use a reusable cloth and a separate container of sanitizing or cleaning fluid, such as a spray bottle, to wet the cloth. This option may still leave a residue on the device and requires that a user carry or have available a spray bottle and cloth, which may be inconvenient. This option may also be inconvenient because it often requires that a user have both hands free, one to hold the cloth and one to hold the spray bottle. Additionally, once the user is finished cleaning the device, he or she may be left with a wet reusable cloth that must be stored somewhere. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to provide devices and methods for dispensing fluids, such as cleaning or sanitizing fluids, and wiping surfaces, such as surfaces being cleaned or sanitized.